


A Ricking Headache

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Slight swearing, Sweet, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You are suffering with a bad headache. Rick takes care of you.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 50





	A Ricking Headache

* * *

_Thump.._ _thump.._ _thump.._ _thump.._

You were currently laid out on your couch, watching a baking show while you were dealing with a throbbing pain in the left side of your head. It had been almost an entire day with no sign of stopping. You had tried everything you could think of. You took aspirin and kept water by your side at all times to stay hydrated, but nothing was helping you. Letting out a pain-filled moan, you were just wishing that this suffering would end.

The pain in your brain elevated when you heard the loud, rippling of a green portal forming. You tried desperately to cover your ears to save yourself from more irritation. Slowly, your eyes shifted to look up at Rick, standing tall at you sprawled on the couch.

“W-w-w-what’s the matter?”

“I have a headache, Rick…..” you whined. You closed your eyes and laid your head back. “It hurts really bad…”

“Aaand I’m assuming you’ve already tried all the weak bullshit remedies with no affect. Am I right?” he asked. 

“….yeah……”

“I’ll be right back, hang on a second.” he announced, as you heard a portal form once again, making you wince. Each second that past felt like an eternity. The ache in your skull had not diminished. The buzzing sound of the portal returned once more as you knew Rick had returned. You wailed at the noise. It was adding more salt to the wound. He noticed your reaction.

“Sorry babe,” he apologized softly. “I-I know the noises aren’t helping,” Though still in pain, you appreciated that he tried to speak more quiet for your sake.

“It’s gonna be okay soon. I got these to help you,” you heard him tell you. You opened your eyes to see him holding a bottle of medication, most likely from some other planet. 

“These help me when I have killer hangovers. They’re more effective than the weak shit on Earth.” he claimed. You couldn’t care where they came from at this point. All you wanted was you headache to go far away. Due to your current state, you were too weak to even reach your arm out to grab the bottle. Rick saw your weak attempt. He bent down by your side and diligently popped the capsule in your mouth. Then grabbing a glass of water, he put a hand behind your head to help you sit up. Slowly, you took a sip to down the pill, then immediately laid back down. 

“Let’s get you to bed, baby.” he suggested. Suddenly, you were being lifted from the couch as Rick had carried you as a groom would to his new bride. There was no resisting it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and closed your eyes, letting him take you to your room. Before too long, you were very gently placed on your soft mattress, Like a rag doll, you couldn’t move a muscle. You felt Rick pull your covers from under you, then draping them over your body to make you comfortable. His hand gently stroked your forehead, and you finally got the strength to open your eyes again. Rick was watching you, eyes were sympathetic, looking concerned. It’s been awhile since you had a headache this agonizing. If it wouldn’t make the pain worse, you’d start sobbing heavily. Only small tears sneaked out the corner of your eyes, Rick cupped your face, wiping them away with his thumbs. You curled your lips to the slightest smile, in a way to let him know you appreciate him taking care of you.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, babe?” he whispered.

You hoped the headache would go away soon, thanks to his literally out of this world remedy he supplied for you. There was only one more thing you wanted now.

“…Cuddle with me..?” Rick smirked at your request.

“Pleeease?” you sweetly begged with all the energy you had.

“Alright, sweetheart.” he obliged, as he got under the sheets and slid by your side.

“C’mere.” he wrapped his arms around your frame, placing you on his chest for you to snuggle in. Closing your eyes, you clutched onto his soft fabric of his blue sweater. 

“I’ve got you, little lamb. You’ll be okay….” he hushed, running his fingers through your hair. 

You smiled at his affection. While you were still in a lot of pain, having Rick hold you close to him was a balm that made it a little more bearable, where you could finally relax.

“Do you think you can try to sleep?” he asked you.

“Mmh…I’ll try.” you replied meekly. You had started to feel sleepy.

“Try to sleep. I’ll be with you when you wake up.” he promised quietly. You felt him gently lean down to give you a soft kiss on your forehead. You then held onto him a little tighter.

“Thank you, Rick…..” you murmured as you began to drift.

“Anytime.” he whispered back, securing his hold on you. Sleep had finally started to creep into your tired body. You had still been conscious enough to hear Rick whisper one final wish for you.

_“Feel better soon, baby.”_

❤


End file.
